VGCW/2013-05-15
|Previous Broadcast Date (YYYY-MM-DD) = 2013-05-13 |Previous Broadcast Date (Month ##th, Year) = May 13th, 2013 |Next Broadcast Date (YYYY-MM-DD) = 2013-05-19 |Next Broadcast Date (Month ##th, Year) = May 19th, 2013}} __TOC__ '"For Charlie" Match' Matchup Winner Results Bison totally dominates the match. Guile could not keep up with the dictator, having every attack reversed back at him. A quick Psycho Crusher through the barricade made short work of Guile, as Bison quickly got the pin after going back to the ring. Other Plot Dan and Kefka openly mourn the passing of Dracula in the ring. After suggesting that Kefka become the new GM, Dan quickly re-introduces the return of the Dark Lord as he makes his way back to the ring to address the crowd. Kefka appears a little disappointed that he hasn't ranked up. Dracula mocks Vegeta's death, and reminds everyone that "he always has an ace up his sleeve." '"WarioWare-Sega Merger" Tag Team Match' Matchup Winner Results Waluigi and Ryo start things off, until Segata tags in to do some damage to the People's Champ. Momentum constantly changes as Wario tanks attacks from Team Dreamcast both in and out of the ring. A spear through the barricade puts Waluigi dangerously close to count out, but Ryo resets the counter to attempt to score the pin in ring. Unfortunately, Wario eventually pulls the pin on Segata in one of the longest matches in VGCW history. Other Plot Gabe Newell attempts to start a conversation with his one-time tag partner, Adam Jensen, but Jensen tells him off. Even though the internet has totally made it official and gave them a name and everything, Jensen declares it a stupid decision made by a stupid vampire and walks away. 'Casual Champion #1 Contenders Falls Count Anywhere Match' Matchup Winner Results Scorpion shows how he earned the nickname "King of the Midcard," reversing a majority of Falcon's moves despite Falcon winning most of the grapple duels. Another spear through the barricade slows Scorpion enough for Falcon to manage a comeback, and Scorps eventually goes down to the Falcon Punch. '"Stuck In GENOVA's Woods" Steel Cage Match' Matchup Winner Results Barrett quickly takes no chances in losing, dashing up the cage wall several times before Geno convinces him to stay. The wrestlers trade fast finishers, but neither one goes down long enough for the other to escape until a botched climb attempt puts Geno out of commission long enough for Barrett to climb out. Other Plot An irate Charles Barkley comes out to the stage to break kayfabe and air complaints to the crowd. Shots are fired at everyone on behalf of everyone, jobbers and monsters, cast and crowd alike. He defends his success and declares that he will not "be bullied into the midcard" as others wrestlers have. '"Metro City Zaibatsu" Falls Count Anywhere Extreme Rules Rematch' Matchup Winner Results Kazyua's lust of revenge for his ring-wrecking loss to Haggar last week is tempered slightly by Haggar. Even several weapons, a slam through Table-san, and a few finishers weren't enough to knock out the Mayor of Earth. Bloodshed and body blows trade, but in the end, Haggar proves he can take any hit and earns the pinfall for the W. Other Plot AD James gives some much-needed coaching to Arino, who is nervous about their upcoming Co-Op Title match against Gerudo Skies 'VGCW Championship #1 Contenders Six-Man Battle Royal Match' Matchup Winner Results Before the match even began, we heard Sabin's theme play, but it was Kefka screwing us yet again. After an initial pairing of combatants, _____ and _____ initiate a revolving door of partner swaps for the next four minutes. The Pyro and Wily are eliminated almost consecutively by Kefka and Groose, respectively. Soon after, Groose takes out Jensen with another pin and follows that up with another pin on Flint. Groose and Kefka return to face each other as they did at the beginning of the match, and after trading blows, Groose ultimately comes successful, eliminating four out of five opponents in a very impressive showing. 'Co-Op Championship Match' Matchup Winner Results AVGN and Ganondorf start things off strong, and Ganondorf slowly gains the upper hand. Arino manages to survive against the Dark Lord's assault long enough for AVGN to catch a short breather, while Zangief keeps himself in top form by staying out of the ring as long as possible before taking on the nerds in a stamina-grueling gauntlet. The short-burst tag style of GCFU proves to be inferior method of pacing than Gerudo Skies' "full-to-empty" style, and Ganondorf gets the pin on Arino, defending the Co-Op title for the third consecutive time. Other Plot Mr. Satan again inquires about VAMPHOUND's tactics for taking down the Drac Pack. Snake states that one can't assume Drac doesn't have any more wrestlers hiding behind the curtain, and a three-on-three match would not be the best idea. A fourth wrestler is needed, one that "should be arriving very shortly." As if on cue, a car comes down the rampway as if called on by Snake, and somebody in a familiar pink jumpsuit emerges before cutting to black. |Previous Broadcast Date (YYYY-MM-DD) = 2013-05-13 |Previous Broadcast Date (Month ##th, Year) = May 13th, 2013 |Next Broadcast Date (YYYY-MM-DD) = 2013-05-19 |Next Broadcast Date (Month ##th, Year) = May 19th, 2013}} Category:Broadcast Category:Main Division Category:Singles Category:Tag Team Category:No.1 Contenders Category:Falls Count Anywhere Category:Steel Cage Category:Extreme Rules Category:Six-Man Category:Battle Royal Category:Co-Op Championship